Riot Song Contest 2
Riot Song Contest 2, often referred as RSC2, is the second esition of Riot Song Contest. The contest will be held in Finland's capital- Helsinki' after their victory in the 1st edition. Yle (Yleisradio Rundradion) choce the Hartwall Arena to be the arena that will host the show. First winner of Riot Song Contest, Saara Aalto as well as Eurovision Finnish icon Krista Siegdrids were selected as the hosts of the event. Location main article: Helsinki Helsinki (/ˈhɛlsɪŋki, hɛlˈsɪŋki/; Finnish: [ˈhelsiŋki] ; Swedish: Helsingfors [hɛlsɪŋˈfɔʂː] (https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Sv-Helsingfors.ogg listen)) is the capital city and most populous municipality of Finland. Located on the shore of the Gulf of Finland, it is the seat of the region of Uusimaa in southern Finland, and has a population of 642,045.It is the country's most important center for politics, education, finance, culture, and research. Together with the cities of Espoo, Vantaa, and Kauniainen, and surrounding commuter towns, Helsinki forms the Greater Helsinki metropolitan area, which has a population of over 1.4 million. Often considered to be Finland's only metropolis, it is the world's northernmost metro area with over one million people as well as the northernmost capital of an EU member state. After Stockholm and Oslo, Helsinki is the third largest city in the Nordic countries. The city is served by the international Helsinki Airport, located in the neighboring city of Vantaa, with frequent service to many destinations in Europe and Asia. Helsinki was the World Design Capital for 2012, the venue for the 1952 Summer Olympics, and the host of the 52nd Eurovision Song Contest. Helsinki has one of the highest urban standards of living in the world. In 2011, the British magazine Monocle ranked Helsinki the world's most liveable city in its liveable cities index. In the Economist Intelligence Unit's 2016 liveability survey, Helsinki was ranked ninth among 140 cities. Participating Countries 'Semi Finalist' {| class="article-table" !Draw !Country !Artist(s) !Song !Language !Place !Points |- | | Albania |Ronela Hajati |Maje Men |Albanian | | |- | | Andorra |Ana Guerra ft. Juan Magan |Ni La Hora |Spanish | | |- | | Azerbaijan | | | | | |- | |Brazil |Bellini |Samba Do Brazil |Portuguese | | |- | |China | | | | | |- | | Cyprus | | | | | |- | |France |Nach |Ame Mélodique |French | | |- | | Germany | | | | | |- | | Greece |Eponimos Alkoolikos |To Krasi |Greek | | |- | |Hungary | | | | | |- | | Ireland |Kodaline |Brother |English | | |- | | Israel | | | | | |- | | Japan |Perfume |Pick Me Up |Japanese | | |- | | Mexico |Moenia |Todo Mal |Spanish | | |- | |Mongolia | | | | | |- | |New Zealand |Maisey Rika |Tangaroa Whakamautai |Māori | | |- | | Norway |CLMD ft. Justine Skye, Jesper Jenset |Never Wanna Lose You |English | | |- | | Poland |Sylwia Grzeszczak feat. Sound'n'Grace |Kiedy tylko spojrzę |Polish | | |- | | Portugal |David Carreira |Ficamos por Aqui |Portuguese | | |- | | Puerto Rico |Ricky Martin ft. Wisin, Yandel |Fiebre |Spanish | | |- | |Romania |Sasha Lopez ft Ale Blake & Angelika Vee |Vida Linda |Romanian | | |- | |Singapore | | | | | |- | | South Korea | | | | | |- | | Spain |Beatriz Luengo feat. La Mala Rodriguez |Caprichosa |Spanish | | |- | | Sweden | | | | | |- | | Switzerland |Nickless |Waiting |English | | |- | | United States |Symon |Lonely Girl |English | | Other Countries The following countries showed interest in debuting the contest in this edition, but didn't send their songs in time: * Armenia * Croatia * Czech Republic * Estonia * France * Latvia * Lithuania * Moldova